the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Enemies / House of Surprise
House of Enemies / House of Surprise are the 27th and 28th episodes of Season 3 of House of Anubis and 177th and 178th overall.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/house-of-anubis/listings/ They aired on March 20 and March 21, 2013. View the Episode Gallery Plot A riddle leads the Sibunas to a secret room; Mara is disappointed to learn she has inherited a dog; Denby drives a wedge between Eddie and Patricia. http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/house-of-anubis-house-of-enemies/EP013669220280?aid=zap2it Victor discovers the secret room and installs a booby trap; Miss Denby continues to meddle; Jerome asks Joy to go on a date. http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/house-of-anubis-house-of-surprise/EP013669220281?aid=zap2it Summary House of Enemies KT opens the capsule and finds a map and a clue. The clue leads the Sibunas to think that Frobisher had a back-up plan hidden somewhere in the cellar. Before the Sibunas could talk the clues over, Trudy walked into the room and told them that Miss Denby wanted them back at the school for some extra work. Miss Denby and Victor planned to test the personalities of the Sibunas using a fake test, although Mr. Sweet wasn't too eager to go along with the idea. At school the next day, Miss Denby wrote a fake love note to Eddie in order to get Patricia angry. Miss Denby threw the note on the floor and faked finding it to give it to Eddie. When Eddie received the letter, Patricia angrily grabbed it out of his hands and threw it. Just then, Mr. Sweet entered the classroom and asked Miss Denby if he could tell the class his announcement. A new student named Benji Reed arrived at the school on a sports exchange and he would be staying at Isis House. Benji instantly recognized Eddie as his arch-rival from America. Meanwhile, Mara's lawyer arrived at the school and she set up Mara's inheritance with her. It turns out that Mara didn't inherit any land or money; just a smelly dog who she names Letdown. When Mara told the Anubis House members about the dog, she expected Jerome to laugh at her, but he didn't. When Eddie introduced Patricia to Benji, Patricia got mad at him because he called her his friend instead of his girlfriend. When Patricia went to Eddie's locker to apologize to him, she found the love letter from earlier inside and got upset at Eddie for keeping it. The Sibunas took to the cellar to look for clues. Eddie figured out that there was another secret room beyond part of the cellar that was blocked off by bricks. Eddie and the others tried to get inside, but they couldn't get through. Fabian decided that they had to wait and check back every so often. Later, Benji and the other two Isis House boys came to check out their dodgeball competition at Anubis House. Benji and Eddie began to argue about the dodgeball game when Jerome accidentally knocked into KT and broke a plate. While the Isis House boys laughed, Mara snuck her dog inside the kitchen. Meanwhile, at the gatehouse, Victor watched as Miss Denby faked a message to Eddie from a fake admirer. While Victor was not at Anubis House, the Sibunas snuck down to the cellar and tried to get through the bricks again. Suddenly, Eddie made a crack in the wall and he saw something special inside. Cast Main cast *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller *Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Willow Jenks Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Susy Kane as Caroline Denby *John Sackville as Robert Frobisher-Smythe *Bryony Afferson as Harriet Denby *Freddie Boath as Benji Reed *Mark Cunningham as Sven *Kyle Rowe as Sergei *Rachel Pickup as Mara's lawyer References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:House of Anubis